Mass Effect: Evolution
19 stycznia 2011 |poprzednia = Mass Effect: Odkupienie |następca = Mass Effect: Invasion }} Mass Effect: Evolution – drugi komiks osadzony w [[Mass Effect (seria)|uniwersum Mass Effect]], składający się z czterech zeszytów, publikowanych od 19 stycznia do 20 kwietnia 2011 roku. Za jego scenariusz odpowiadał Mac Walters, główny scenarzysta gier z serii, a za rysunki – Omar Francia. 21 października 2011 roku komiks ukazał się w wydaniu zbiorczym, zawierającym wszystkie cztery zeszyty oraz – dodatkowo – minihistorie [[Mass Effect: Incursion / Inquisition|''Incursion'' i Inquisition]]. Akcja Evolution rozpoczyna się w 2157 roku, podczas wojny pierwszego kontaktu, i przedstawia genezę Człowieka Iluzji. Wtedy znany jeszcze jako Jack Harper, wraz z przyjaciółmi wplątuje się w wydarzenia związane z dziwnym obcym artefaktem odkrytym na Shanxi. Fabuła Zeszyt pierwszy Data publikacji: 19 stycznia 2011 Streszczenie: Historia zaczyna się w momencie gdy trójka najemników Jack Harper, Ben Hislop i Eva śledzi turianski partol. Po udanej zasadzce, Jack znajduje Bena walczącego z turianininem, którego udaje im się wspólnie pojmać. Po chwili pojawiają się żołnierze Przymierza z wiadomością, że mają spotkać się z szefem. Jakiś czas później podczas rozmowy z generałem Williamsem, Jack dowiaduje się, że Przymierze wycofuje się na stację Arcturus. Generał stwierdza też, że tu nie chodzi o ludzi na Shanxi, tylko o coś czego turianie szukają. Jack prosi generała by dał mu dwadzieścia godzin, a dowie się wszystkiego. Chwilę później podczas jazdy w kierunku turiańskich pozycji, Jack przesłuchuje turanina i dowiaduje się, że jest on generałem i nazywa się Desolas. Dzięki urządzeniu, które znaleźli przy Desolasie, podstępem wciągają pozostałych turiańskich dowódców z jego oddziału w zasadzkę. Po dotarciu na miejsce katastrofy turiańskiego statku, Jack postanawia zbadać co tak ważnego turianie ukrywają w jaskini nieopodal. Jack i Ben zostawiają Evę w Mako na straży turian, a sami udają się do jaskini. W jaskini znajdują dziwny świecący obiekt, z przypiętymi do niego łańcuchami. Po chwili zostają zaatakowani przez dziwne postacie w szatach z kapturami, które zakrywają im twarze. Gdy udaje się je wreszcie pokonać Jack odkrywa, że są to przemienieni turianie posiadający w ciele liczne dziwne ulepszenia cybernetyczne. Jack stwierdza, że trzeba powiadomić o tym generała Williamsa, ale nie może połączyć się ani z nim, ani z Evą. Ben stwierdza, że ta dziwna maszyna może wytwarzać zakłócenia. Szukając sposobu jej wyłączenia podchodzi do niej i zostaje porażony błyskawicą, która trafia też Jacka próbującego mu pomóc. Po chwili do jaskini wpada obszarpana Eva mówiąc że została zaatakowana przez turiańskie posiłki. Za nią do jaskini wchodzi reszta turian i bierze ich do niewoli. Zeszyt drugi thumb|250px|left Data publikacji: 16 lutego 2011 Streszczenie: Druga część zaczyna się kilka tygodni później, kiedy Jack budzi się ze śpiączki na pokładzie turianskiego statku. Chwilę później poznaje brata Desolasa, Sarena, który przyprowadza do niego Evę. Po krótkiej kłótni z nim oboje dowiadują się, że wojna się skończyła, a oni nie lecą do wiezienia na Palaven , tylko na stację Arcturus. Na miejscu zostają oddani generałowi Williamsowi w zamian za turiańskich jeńców. Podczas wymiany Eva rzuca się na Desolasa, zarzucając mu że Ben zginął bo nie chcieli mu pomóc. Zostaje powstrzymana przez Sarena, który stwierdza, że nowi ochroniarze brata są do niczego. Desolas zaprzecza odpowiadając, że są użyteczni jeśli się wie jak z nimi rozmawiać, po czym odwraca się do nich i mówi coś w języku, który Jack rozumie. Zaskoczony Desolas pragnie odzyskać Jacka, aby móc go przebadać, ale jego żądanie spotyka się z odmową generała Williamsa. Później w szpitalu, Jack stwierdza że nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Desolas nagle chciał go jeszcze raz przebadać. Według wyników badan urządzenie nie miało większego wpływu na stan jego zdrowia. Podczas rozmowy dowiaduje się, że generał rezygnuje ale Jack nie powinien. Ten mówi generałowi, że zrozumiał co mówili ci dziwni turianie. Stwierdził, że są wzywani z powrotem do urządzania. Generał dochodzi do wniosku, że skoro ich rozumie to powinien to zbadać oraz oddaje mu do dyspozycji prywatny wahadłowiec. Podczas przygotowań do podróży Jackowi robi się słabo. Eva stwierdza, że powinni trochę poczekać, ale on uważa, że nie ma na to czasu i opowiada Evie o swoich wizjach i o tym, że artefakt go przywołuje do siebie. Po chwili mówi jej, że nie lecą na Palaven tylko na Illium. Na Illium Eva jest zdziwiona, tym że Jack rozmawiał z asari w ich języku, na co on odpowiada ze zdziwieniem, że niby w jakim miał z nimi rozmawiać. Jack postanawia skorzystać z pojazdów powszechnego użytku w swoich poszukiwaniach. Podczas jazdy Jack przeszukuje extranet i wpada na ślad prowadzący do jednego z magazynów. Na miejscu natykają się na Sarena w otoczeniu zakapturzonych turian. Dochodzi do walki i Jack zostaje schwytany przez jednego z nich. Śpiesząca mu na pomoc Eva zrywa napastnikowi kaptur z głowy i ich oczom ukazuje się przyjaciel, którego oboje uważali za zmarłego. Zeszyt trzeci thumb|250px Data publikacji: 23 marca 2011 Streszczenie: Trzecia część zaczyna się wspomnieniem Jacka o tym jak poznał Bena. Następnie akcja wraca do walki w magazynie. Przemieniony Ben trzyma Jacka w uścisku, a Eva błaga go by się opamiętał. Saren przerywa jej rozkazując Benowi ją pojmać. Słuchając Jacka, Eva ucieka przed Benem na drabinę. Gdy Eva grozi, że zacznie zabijać jego towarzyszy, Ben rozrywa drabinę i Eva spada. W momencie gdy Ben patrzy na nią leżącą na stercie złomu, zdaje się powracać mu na chwilę świadomość kim był w przeszłości. Niestety chwila opamiętania zostaje przerwana przez Sarena, który każe mu zabrać ją i Jacka na pokład statku. Na pokładzie turianie badają Jacka, chcąc się dowiedzieć dlaczego nie został przemieniony tak jak Ben. W tym momencie Eva odzyskuje przytomność i mówi, że Ben jest taki bo to oni go przemienili w potwora. Na to Desolas każe mówić Benowi za siebie, skoro jeszcze może. Po rozkazie Desolasa, Benowi powraca świadomość i opowiada o tym co się stało po tym jak dotknął monolitu, a kończy na tym jak się „przebudził” kiedy turianie zabrali Evę i Jacka z jaskini. W czasie jego opowieści statek dolatuje na Palaven i Jack z Evą, stają się pierwszymi ludźmi, którzy postawią na nim stopę. Po lądowaniu Desolas odstawia przed zebranymi turianami przedstawienie opowiadając im zakończeniu wojny. Mówi też, że nie wszyscy turianie, którzy brali w niej udział zginęli na próżno. W tym momencie pokazuje przemienionych turian, wyjaśniając tłumowi że niektórzy zostali przemienieni na Shanxi i stali się Kapłanami Valluvian z turiańskich legend, którzy teraz powracają na Palaven aby na nowo otworzyć świątynię i dzielić się ze swoim ludem wiedzą sprzed wieków. Obserwujący to wraz Evą, Jack stwierdza, że Desolas ma jakiś cel w tym całym przedstawieniu i prawdopodobnie wykorzysta w tym celu przemienionych oraz monolit. Całość przedstawienia psują przemienieni, którzy nie chcą przenieść monolitu do świątyni. Rozmawiając z nimi Desolas dowiaduje się, że przeszkadza im tłum turian. Po namyśle stwierdza, że nie ma problemu bo zbliża się wieczór i monolit zostanie przetransportowany do świątyni po zmroku. Podczas transportu do rozmawiających Evy i Jacka dołącza się Ben, który zaczyna rozmowę z Jackiem o wpływie monolitu. Obserwujący to Desolas każe jednemu z przemienionych przyprowadzić Jacka do siebie. Zabiera Jacka do pomieszczenia z aparaturą badawczą, która ma monitorować monolit. Podczas rozmowy Desolas wykorzystując więź Jacka z monolitem, zmusza go do współpracy przy wyjaśnieniu zagadki jego działania. Kilka dni później przysłuchując się rozmowie strażnika, który go pilnował, Jack doznaje olśnienia. W tym momencie przychodzi Desolas i każe zabrać go na ceremonię w świątyni. Jednocześnie oznajmia, że jego naukowcy dali mu wyjaśnienie, którego on nie dał. Na to Jack odpowiada, że zna już prawdę o monolicie, ale Desolas stwierdza, że to już nie ma znaczenia, bo czas na prawdę już przeminął. W świątyni rozpoczyna się ceremonia, której Jack jest świadkiem. Zeszyt czwarty thumb|250px|left Data publikacji: 20 kwietnia 2011 Streszczenie: Historia zaczyna się w tym samym momencie, w którym została przerwana w poprzednim zeszycie. Pochód turian z pochodniami oczekuje na swoja kolej przed wejściem do świątyni. W tym samym czasie Jack próbuje przekonać Sarena, że jego brat nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego co robi. Saren stwierdza, że Desolas pokazał Harperowi tylko to co miał zobaczyć i każe go zamknąć razem z Evą. Wyprowadzany Jack jeszcze raz próbuje przemówić mu do rozsądku lecz ten nie chce go słuchać. Patrząc jak go wyprowadzają Saren pogrąża się w myślach. Dla niego bycie bratem znanego generała jest skocznią do kariery. Jak twierdzą jego koledzy nie ma sytuacji w której by sobie nie poradził. W końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że pracując z bratem znalazł wreszcie swoją okazję. Tymczasem do świątyni przybywa matka z dzieckiem. Malec jest przerażony i nie chce poddać się rytuałowi. Próby uspokojenia malucha przerywa jeden z „kapłanów” wyrywając go matce i bezceremonialnie rzucając nim w monolit. Po tym łapie za gardło matkę, która podczas szamotaniny zrywa mu kaptur i z przerażeniem stwierdza, że nie jest on turaninem. Przechodzący akurat Saren jest świadkiem jak podziela ona los swojego dziecka. W końcu Saren dochodzi do innej części świątyni, w której jego brat Desolas dokonuje przeglądu swojej nowej armii. Desolas mówi, że przybył w samą porę by mu pomóc przeglądzie wojska. Na to Saren odpowiada, że ci nowi „meta-turianie” są zbyt naiwni i nie będą wykonywać rozkazów. Pyta też brata czy Harper dał mu odpowiedź jak ich kontrolować. Desolas odpowiada, że Jack milczał przez wiele dni, a kiedy w końcu się odezwał plótł same bzdury, a on nie ma czasu na te jego gierki. Mówi Sarenowi o tym jak jego naukowcy znaleźli połączenie miedzy „meta-turianami” a monolitem, połaczenie które każe im nie tylko bronić go za wszelką cenę, ale także tworzyć nowych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Stwierdza też, że monolit będzie jego talizmanem bojowym, a jego żołnierze będą w szale go bronić, pokonując każdego kto stanie im na drodze. Poczynając od rządzących na Palaven, kończąc na galaktyce. Saren nie do końca podziela wizję swojego brata i mówi, że przyszedł mu o czymś powiedzieć. Opowiada o tym jak kilku z jego wspaniałych „meta–turian ” kopie na niższych poziomach świątyni. Na to Desolas odpowiada „no i co” uspokajając brata, że pewnie przygotowują sobie miejsce spoczynku. Po czym stwierdza, że jak chce to może gonić swoje cienie, bo on ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Na niższych poziomach strażnicy prowadzący Jacka do celi zostają zaatakowani przez Evę. Po krótkiej walce zostają pokonani i Eva i Jack są wolni. Postanawiają oni sprawdzić co robią tutaj „kapłani”, których Jack widział po drodze. Gdy docierają na miejsce Harper zaczyna się głośno zastanawiać dlaczego pracują bez żadnego nadzoru. Na to Saren, króry ich zaszedł od tyłu, stwierdza że to ciekawe pytanie i zadaje następne pytając ludzi kto ich pozwolił na przechadzkę. Jack ma nadzieję, że skoro Desolas go nie słucha to może on to zrobi. Mówi Sarenowi o tym jak zostali oszukani, o tym, że kapłani chcieli żeby zabrano ich i Monolit do tej konkretnej świątyni na Palaven. Opowiada Sarenowi jak dowiedział się o tym z historii zapisanej na tablicach w świątyni. Na Saren odpowiada, że nikt ich nie potrafi odczytać i nikt nie zna powodu dlaczego świątynie zbudowano w tym miejscu. Jack odpowiada, że historia jest napisana w języku, którego używają meta-turianie, w języku, który on jest w stanie zrozumieć i jest w posiadaniu wiedzy o tym co się tu naprawdę stało, podobnie jak ci meta-turianie. Podczas ich rozmowy pracujący „kapłani” kończą kopanie tunelu i oczom Sarena, Jacka i Evy ukazuje się drugi monolit. Widząc to Jack opowiada Sarenowi historię o tym jak przodkowie turian odkryli Monolit, który stworzył ich legendarnych Kapłanów Valuvian. Kontynuując opowiada o tym jak turianie zbudowali świątynie i zamknęli ich w niej chroniąc swój gatunek. Kiedy w końcu udaje im się przekonać Sarena, że cała planeta jest zagrożona tym znaleziskiem, przystępuje on do działania stwierdzając że jest Arteriusem, ale też jest odpowiedzialny za całą planetę. Tymczasem na górnych poziomach nowopowstali meta-turianie atakują Desolasa. W tym momencie do świątyni wpada Saren z żołnierzami i dochodzi do walki. Korzystając z zamieszania Eva chce się wymknąć wraz z Benem ze świątyni, natomiast Jack stwierdza, że trzeba pomóc Sarenowi, ponieważ zabranie Bena z planety nie wiele pomoże, bo on czuł zew Monolitu nawet na stacji Arcturus. Na to Eva odpowiada, że pozostała jeszcze jeden sposób, którego nie próbowali i strzela w Monolit. Kiedy to robi Ben ją atakuje i rzuca nią o ścianę. Po tym odzyskuje zmysły i jest przerażony tym co zrobił. Obserwujący go Desolas mówi mu, że ochrona Monolitu jest jego najważniejszym obowiązkiem i zrobi to nie zależnie od swojej woli, która mu pozostała. Patrząc na brata wyraża swój zachwyt tym, że na Monolicie nie ma nawet najmniejszego zadrapania i pewnie nawet bombardowanie orbitalne nie jest w stanie go zniszczyć. Zadowolony obrotem sprawy pragnie kontynuować swój eksperyment. Jack próbuje powiedzieć mu, że to się nie zadziała i nigdy nie będzie działało. Znudzony jego uwagami Desolas postanawia zrobić to co już dawno powinien był zrobić i mierzy do Jacka z pistoletu, chcąc go zabić. W tym momencie Ben tulący Evę krzyczy, że to nieuniknione i rzuca się na Desolasa popychając go w kierunku monolitu. Jakiś czas po wybuchu energii powracający do siebie Saren słyszy głos Jacka, który mówi, że Monolit wcale nie służył do ewolucji, tylko do dewolucji gatunków i miał za zadanie stworzenie istot, których nie da kontrolować i teraz zadaniem Sarena jest ostrzec swoich pobratymców. Na zakończenie wychodzący z Evą na ramionach Harper stwierdza, że chciałby zostać i zobaczyć jak to się skończy, ale ma ważniejsze sprawy którymi musi się zająć. Niedługo po tym w świątyni odzyskującego przytomność Desolasa wywołuje przez komunikator Saren. Podczas rozmowy Desolas stwierdza, że niewiele rozumie z tego co się dzieje i chyba traci zmysły. Na to Saren opowiada mu o tym jak działa Monolit i przeprasza go za to co się za chwile stanie. Patrząc na bombardowaną świątynie Saren mówi „Będę cię opłakiwał i pomszczę cię”. Tymczasem na Stacji Arcturus w wiadomościach spiker powiadamia mieszkańców, o tym że śmierć ponieśli ich towarzysze broni Eva Core i Ben Hislop. Następnie akcja przenosi się w nieznane miejsce w którym postać siedząca i oglądająca hologramy nagrywa wiadomość. Postacią tą jest Jack Harper, który pod pseudonimem Człowiek Iluzja nagrywa manifest ostrzegający ludzkość przed niebezpieczeństwem czyhającym w galaktyce. en:Mass Effect: Evolution de:Mass Effect: Evolution es:Mass Effect: Evolución ru:Mass Effect: Эволюция fr:Mass Effect: Évolution it:Mass Effect: Evolution uk:Mass Effect: Еволюція Kategoria:Mass Effect: Evolution Kategoria:Książki i komiksy